


Midnight call

by SeiyaRei



Series: Corpse/Sykkuno/Toast polyamory smut <3 - Coastkkuno [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, OT3, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Toastkkuno, corpsekkuno, lots of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiyaRei/pseuds/SeiyaRei
Summary: “I have something here you might like to see.” Toast's voice was not steady as always but Corpse didn't get a chance to ask why, because right after this sentence video came up and he saw Sykkuno laying on his back in Toast's bed. He was naked, covering his face with both of his hands in embarrassment.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Jeremy Wang, Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno/Jeremy Wang, Sykkuno/Jeremy Wang
Series: Corpse/Sykkuno/Toast polyamory smut <3 - Coastkkuno [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088231
Comments: 26
Kudos: 318
Collections: Kelly's Picks





	Midnight call

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what to write here, maybe just thanks to my horny discord friends for inspiration :D And thank you so much Kate for beta! All remaining mistakes are mine. I am glad I joined our server.  
> And yes I like dirty talk a lot. You will see. ^^

Corpse was just putting his new song together on the computer when he got a discord notification of an incoming voice call from Toast. Before accepting it he quickly glanced on the time and frowned, it was 4am. Toast had no reason to call him at that time, they talked a few hours before and he was pretty sure Toast said he was going to sleep until Sykkuno returned back home. He expected maybe a message that Sykkuno got home okay and they were both going to sleep. Corpse always worried about them, especially because they were living apart, but Toast would always send a message to comfort him. A text this late in the night was unusual though. Not that Corpse would complain, his insomnia was really bad lately so he wouldn't sleep anyway. 

  
  
“Hey, Toast.” He said, leaving discord on voice activation, because he needed both hands for work. “Missed my voice already?” He teased him a little bit.

  
  
“Are you alone, Corpse?” Toast asked instead, breathing heavily, voice missing his usual fun tone. Corpse stopped typing, interested where this was going, but also slightly concerned. 

  
  
“As always, why?” He switched to discord, so he can see if Toast decided to also turn on video.

  
  
“I have something here you might like to see.” Toast's voice was not steady as always but Corpse didn't get a chance to ask why, because right after this sentence video came up and he saw Sykkuno laying on his back in Toast's bed. He was naked, covering his face with both of his hands in embarrassment.

  
  
“Fuck.” He exhaled slowly and blinked a few times in disbelief. There’s no way this is happening, right? 

  
  
He watched Toast take Sykkuno's half hard dick into his hand. The room was illuminated with light from a night lamp which was more than enough for Corpse to see everything he wanted. Sykkuno twitched under Toast’s touch a little, letting out a small moan before he quickly moved one of his hand to cover his mouth, only to let Corpse see more of his beautiful blushed face. 

“Wanna tell me what to do to him?” Toast smirked as he slowly, way too slowly, stroked Sykkuno's cock. Corpse bit his lower lip and unzipped his pants in a hurry, so he could touch himself while watching this gorgeous show.

  
  
“Oh my god, yes.” His voice was hoarse with audible lust in it, so no one could doubt his words. He watched the camera move, obscuring his view for a moment until it stabilized again with a view of a shirtless Toast adjusting angle of it. The new angle was a little higher up, probably because Toast put the phone on one of his bookshelves. 

“Good, tell me what you want.” Toast said as he shifted himself back between Sykkunos legs. Sykkuno was still patiently waiting, now curiously peeking between his fingers staring at the camera, still covered with pink spots all over his face and neck. Corpse have to close his eyes just for two seconds to manage not moan right as he saw him like this.    


  
“Kiss him first and… um, put his hands above his head.” He swallowed, eyes glued to his screen, absolutely focused on what he was seeing. “Sykkuno I want you to leave them here. I… I want to see you.” 

Toast did as he was told, not fast, enjoying the process. He leaned over Sykkuno, pressing their hips together, giving him a deep kiss, slowly moving his hands up. Sykkuno returned the kiss uncertainly at first, too shy from the camera but with Toast's help he eventually relaxed a bit and deepened their kiss. 

“What would you want to do with him if you were there. Tell me. No, tell him.” Toast broke their kiss, putting two of his fingers into Sykkuno's mouth instead. Sykkuno licked them, staring into the camera right into Corpse's eyes. Then he slowly began to suck Toast’s fingers, not closing his eyes for even a split second. Corpse let out a deep breath, trying not to immediately speed up his arm movements and end this too early. Sykkuno knew very well how much Corpse liked when Sykkuno was looking at him while he was doing obscene things like this. He may look innocent but in bed he was a tease.

  
  


"I would move my hips a little. Just to tease you. Then lean down, bite your neck, kiss every inch of it. Telling you how beautiful you are. " Corpse liked this. Giving them orders and watching it happen, being completely in control.. Just thinking about it turned him on so much and they have barely started.. He licked his lips and turned volume up, other hand still in his pants working on his erection slowly. He never expected watching someone make out could be this hot. Of course he’d watched porn before and it was nice but this was something else. Seeing Sykkuno embarrassed, his cheeks flushed, body completely exposed, knowing that Corpse is watching him. Corpse is broken from his thoughts by Sykkuno moaning around Toast's fingers, still slowly moving in his mouth in the same rhythm as his hips.

Toast growled in response to that sound, taking his fingers out of Sykkuno’s mouth and grabbing Sykkuno by the hair. He tilted Sykkuno’s head back, exposing his neck to Corpse more, biting Sykkuno's jawline. 

“Corpse…” Sykkuno whined, his hands shaking, desperate to touch himself or the man above him. But he was told to leave them here, so he did. “P-please.”

“What do you want? What do you want me to do?” Small part of his brain reminded him he’d have to thank Toast later for this. Toast was already kissing Sykkuno's chest, leaving a wet path where he decided to use his tongue. Sykkuno shuddered under him, arching his back so Toast could reach his neglected erection faster .

“More. Please, I want you. W-want you inside me.” Sykkuno moaned, and grabbing Toast's head, and pushing him down impatiently, shaking with need. Toast chuckled silently, gently putting Sykkuno’s hand back above his head, kissing him on his nose. Toast smiled at him, then he sat back between Sykkuno’s legs, spreading them wider, smirking at the camera. Corpse got the hint that it was time for more instructions.   


  
“I know,” Corpse acknowledged Sykkuno’s desperate wimpers, begging to be touched, “but you have to be patient and let me prepare you. Will you be good for me?” Sykkuno nodded, heavy breathing but not moving at all. Toast on the other hand reached for lube, pouring it on his hand, warming it between his fingers. “Good. But I want to see how good you can be for me. What if I finger your ass now, without touching you anywhere else. Will you be patient for me?” With Corpse’s instructions Toast reached for Sykkuno's ass, pulling him closer with one hand on his thigh, the other one doing small circles around Sykkuno's entrance, teasing him.

  
  
“Y-yes. Yes, anything please just…” Sykkuno moaned loudly as one finger finally slipped in him, closing his eyes just for a few seconds before looking at Corpse again. His cheeks were beautifully pink, lips swollen, opened like they were begging to take Corpse into them. Corpse imagined making Sykkuno choke on his cum, and the obscene feeling of his dick hitting the back of Sykkuno's throat. Corpse loved when Sykkuno begged for it, leaning closer so he could swallow Corpse fully, taking all of him, and letting Corpse cum wherever he wanted. Later, later he will do exactly this to him. And more.   


  
“Good boy. Don't move. Let me fuck your ass. Maybe I should add another finger? You would like it, don't you. Such a slut for my hands. For me.” Corpse teases Sykkuno as Toast follows his instructions, stretching Sykkuno more with two fingers now, scissoring him open, slowly searching inside him. Toast was biting his lip to not disturb Corpse from speaking with his own moans, undressing himself from his boxers with his free hand.   
  


“Feels good, hm? You should see yourself. You’re so beautiful like this, spread open, letting me do anything I want with you. Begging for my cock.” Sykkuno whined and grabbed sheets above his head to keep from touching himself. Toast can’t stifle himself any longer and moans with him, adding another finger, hands shaking. Now Toast was getting impatient. “Oh, that's what you want, kitty. Want my cock? You cannot wait for me to fuck you already. You want me to fill you up, and stretch you open so you can feel me in your stomach. Stuffing you that much so you can see the bump of my cock every time I thrust in you.” 

“Yes, please, p-please… Corpse, p-please.” Sykkuno was a mess, shaking and couldn't talk properly. All of his remaining concentration was focused on moving his hips against Toast's fingers. He wanted so badly, but he knew Corpse wouldn't like it. And he was not going to do anything that would upset Corpse. He was a good boy, patient, waiting for his reward.

“Tell me what you want and I will do it.” Corpse leaned closer to his microphone, whispering. “What do you want, kitty?” 

“Please f-fuck me.” Sykkuno moaned, almost crying from need. That was all Toast needed. He pulled out his fingers, grabbing a nearby pillow and stuffing it under Sykkuno's ass. He placed his hands on Sykkuno's waist and finally slowly pressed in, filling Sykkuno with one long thrust. Corpse needed to stop working on his own dick for a moment because if not, he was sure he would come right now just from the look on Sykkuno's face when he was finally full. Corpse was mesmerized by how he gasped and then hummed from pleasure.

“Everything good?” He checked when Toast didn't move. He trusted that Toast wouldn't do anything that Sykkuno wouldn't like, but he still wanted to make sure. Sykkuno managed to just nod. Toast took that as permission to start moving, burying himself deep inside him with every slow long thrust. It looked like Sykkuno forgot how to breathe.

  
  
“God, you feel amazing, Sykkuno. I could fuck you all day. All night. Fucking you deep, hard, fast so you will forget about everything but me. I will make you a mess for you, I will fuck your soul straight out of your body. Fill you up good so you will not be able to walk the next day. Not that I’d let you, because when we woke up the next morning I wouldn’t let you out of my sight. You’re my slut, and I’ll always keep you begging for more.” Toast’s thrusts get faster, and deeper. Sykkuno couldn’t help himself anymore, he reached for his own dick, stroking himself fast, desperate, moaning Corpse's name.

“I’m gonna fill you with my cum, make you mine. And when you will beg me to stop I will fuck your mouth, feed you, fucking your face over and over. Until you will be addicted to it. Begging for my cock. Riding me, screaming my name, fucking yourself with my cock all day.” And Sykkuno came, moaning 'yes' over and over, as ropes of cum covered his stomach. Toast is still fucking his ass mindlessly until he and Corpse come in unison. 

Toast collapses on Sykkuno, both of them catching their breath. Corpse leans back in his chair, spread out and exhausted, closing his eyes to relax and enjoy this moment. They stay like that for a few minutes, not saying anything. Sykkuno was, surprisingly, the first to speak up.   
  


“I- if you mean what you said, we have a spare bed, you know…”

**Author's Note:**

> I think after this I need to make fic where Toast finally get his attention from both of them as a reward :D So yes more threesomes about them are coming >< Thank you for every kudo or comment!!!


End file.
